Song Fic Drabbles for February
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: If you've read January's song fic drabbles then you know what's up with this one too. Same stuff as last month. Enjoy!
1. Drive

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or they're myriad universes are mine. I just borrow them and play with them a bit. Please remember that as this is the only time I'm saying it for this story. **

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal again. This is the February edition of my song drabble things. Various characters are used. The list would be a bit much for me to type here. Not all of these are canon. (Duh) Also not all of these will become stories in and of themselves. Yesterday I used Pretty Woman and I have no intention of writing any stories for that universe. Some of these drabbles are from my own stories and you may see parts of them in the stories themselves. Also not all of the drabbles really have anything to do with the song. It could just be that a phrase or a word in the song sparked something that made me think of the drabble. Okay enough from me. On with the show.**

**February 1, 2014**

**Drive—Carly Rae Jepsen (2:57)**

**Tin Man**

**DG and Cain**

"Cain!" DG called as she raced down the hall towards him. "Would you wait for me, please?"

Cain stopped abruptly at her call and turned around. "Hey there, Princess," he greeted the panting woman. "What's wrong?"

DG stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his arm as she tried to catch her breath. "You're testing out Glitch's new car thingy, right?" She asked after a moment.

Cain cocked his head at her. "Yes," he drawled slowly, curious with what that fact had to do with her and why it would make her run that way.

DG grinned. "Good. I'm coming with you." She held up a hand to forestall his inevitable objection. "Please. I have got to get out of here. If one more pompous windbag from the council tries to tell me who to marry or what to wear I swear I'll find my stick again."

Cain couldn't stop the chuckle at the memory of her whacking one of the stuck up Lords when he'd suggested retiring Glitch because they hadn't been able to repair his brain. That had been a very good day even if the Queen had been irritated at DG actions. He looked down into her blue eyes and shrugged. "I wasn't going to tell you no, Deeg," he told her. "But you are not coming dressed like that." He waved a hand over her court clothes. "You wanna come with me then go put on your pants and we'll go. Tell Az we'll be back sometime tomorrow and I'll go let Jeb know that you're with me."

DG gave him a delighted grin and leapt on him in a spontaneous hug. "Thanks, Wyatt," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "I'll meet you outside the lab?"

"Sounds good," he nodded. He let go of her waist and placed one hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place. "Maybe day after tomorrow," he murmured and bent his head to take her lips with his. "Glitch's machine might break down," he finished when they'd come up for air.

DG shrugged unconcerned. "It might at that. But I'm sure I can fix it if given enough time."

Cain chuckled and let her go. "Ten minutes, Princess."


	2. Tonight

**February 2, 2014**

**Tonight—Seether (3:45)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Meredith and Mark**

He couldn't actually believe that Derek had given her up the way he had. She was…well, perfect really. And Derek had let her go. He'd gone back to Addie when he had the chance to have a forever with Meredith. Mark really couldn't understand that. Addie had cheated on him once at least. What was stopping her from doing it again?

He knew Meredith wouldn't have ever cheated on Derek or anyone really. If Mer had a problem with you she let you know. She wasn't sneaky. If she had been in Addie's situation she wouldn't have suffered it in silence and then slept with her husband's best friend. She would have waited a bit and then thrown something at her husband and forced him to acknowledge her existence.

But Derek's stupidity was his good fortune. Derek and Addie and the other interns had pushed Meredith out of Seattle with their attitudes and painful words. And she had fallen straight into his lap. It was perfect really. It was frankly incredible.

He grinned at her when she smiled over at him and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" He asked.

Meredith's green eyes sparkled and she nodded happily. "Always." She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Her body moved easily against his to the pounding beat of the music and he felt himself respond to her unbridled joy and passion. As he always did. She really was perfect. He was such a lucky bastard and Derek was the world's biggest fool. Mark was never letting her go. Not now that he had her.


	3. We Hold On

**February 3, 2014**

**We Hold On—Rush (4:13)**

**Copper**

**Corky**

"Hold the line!" The call came in Morehouse's crisp upper crust New York accent. "Hold the damn line! No retreat!"

Corky shook his head with a sigh. The man was insane but he was his commanding officer. Not to mention he actually liked Robert. He was a good man and a better officer. If Robert said stay then Corky would stand until the bullets ripping the air hit their mark in his heart.

"Nice day for a fight, yeah, Corky?" One of the men huddling beside him laughed and fired his rifle at the line of rebels across the field.

"Ya won't be sayin' the same when Matt's patchin' ya up," Corky responded and fired his own rifle.

The man blew out a breath in disgust. "Ain't gonna get shot," he denied. "No way I'm lettin' that blackie touch me."

Corky grimaced and shoved the man in the side. "Matt's a fine doc," he defended his sometime friend sometime torturer. "He's patched me up more times than I can count."

"He has," Robert's voice was hard for all of its softness as it surprised them both from behind. "And I best not hear you defaming him again, private."

The private nodded. "Sir." His voice was resentful but he simply got back to the business of shooting the enemy.

Corky rolled his eyes and reached up to grab the lapel of Robert's coat. "Matt don't need you getting' shot today, Morehouse," he grumbled as he pulled the other man to the ground beside him. "Keep yer head down, ya daft bugger."

Robert only grinned at him and pulled out his pistol. "You'll keep it down for me, Corky," he said easily. "You always do." He turned his head to the side and watched a few of him men begin to crawl backwards away from the field. "Hold the line, dammit! We stay til they all die to our bullets. Hold the line!"

Corky shook his head again and reloaded his rifle. "I got 'em," he murmured and scurried towards the panicking men.

Robert grinned again. Corky was the best and most stubborn man he'd ever met and he was beyond glad to have him in his company. It was men like Kevin Corcoran that would win this war. The stubborn buggers.


	4. Midnight Ferry

**February 4, 2014**

**Midnight Ferry—Kid Rock (5:18)**

**Firefly**

**River**

She crept silently along the corridors of the mother. Her mind roamed over those of the other children. All of them were sleeping. That was good. She wanted them to stay sleeping until she was safely away.

She was so very tired. Tired of the looks and the thoughts. They hurt. They left her questioning her own sanity. She knew she was different. She knew that she didn't fit. But that didn't mean that the thoughts in the other's heads were right.

She wasn't insane anymore. That wound had been purged. It was healing satisfactorily. Her words may not make sense to them but that was because they didn't listen. They never listened to her. Never. The mother heard her. The mother knew. The mother understood. And the mother kept the others safely asleep so that her favored daughter could escape.

The girl knew the mother would miss her. She would miss the mother but all children must leave the nest eventually. It was the way of things. And it was time for the girl to grow up and enter the world.

"Goodbye Mother Serenity," River whispered as she touched the release for the airlock. She thought she heard the ship sigh her own goodbye as she disappeared into the shadows outside.


	5. Bravest Face

**February 5, 2014**

**Bravest Face—Rush (5:12)**

**Revolution**

**Danny**

Danny glared at the pipe that the restraints that held him captive were attached to. He'd never been so mad and scared and worried before. He knew he'd led a sheltered life. Charlie and his father and Maggie and even Aaron did their best to shield him from everything. And they'd succeed to an extent.

Danny pulled a bit at the pipe and it jiggled. Maybe he could loosen it. He would escape. He didn't want to deal with the ribbing Charlie would give him for the rest of his life if he didn't at least attempt it. She wouldn't be expecting him to succeed and truthfully neither was he but he had to try. Maybe his attempted escape would delay the soldiers enough that Charlie could come rescue him. That was the most he was truly hoping for.

He knew Charlie was coming. Charlie was stubborn that way. She wouldn't let this kidnapping go unanswered. Not to mention the murder of their father. That would piss her off like nothing else. And a determined, pissed off Charlie never stopped. Never.

She was coming. Until she got there though he would fight and struggle and do everything he could to get away. He wasn't Charlie's brother for nothing. He'd learned stubbornness and rebellion at her side. These soldiers would learn exactly how vicious a Matheson could be when riled. Submission was as foreign to them as air to a fish.

Danny might look like a kid. He might look weak and scared but inside the fire burned. They would pay. Pay in spades for what they'd done. Danny would start the punishment and he had no doubt that Charlie would come and help him finish it. Together they would tear through this troop of soldiers and laugh as they paid for their crimes.


	6. Ghost Lullaby

**February 6, 2014**

**Ghost Lullaby—Max Ablitzer (6:00)**

**Pitch Black/Firefly**

**The Warrior and the Witch**

**Riddick**

She had said that she could dance. When they had been younger, before the nightmares and the sorrow and the cutting, she had danced for him in their shared dreams. He had thought those were simply dreams though.

Then the nightmares of the Academy had come to him from her and the dancing was no more. Her dreams were filled with blood and fire and terror and secrets to wound and torture them both. He had mourned the loss of the innocent dance filled dreams of their youth.

When they had finally met for the first time in person on that hellish planet she'd introduced herself to everyone else as a dancer. The big gun hand with her had smirked. Her Captain Daddy had rolled his eyes.

"If you want to call it that," they'd said in unison.

Her glare had been strong enough to strip the skin from their flesh. He'd reveled in her violence. He'd watched her dance against the creatures. A dance of death. Perfect for a Warrior King and his Witch Queen.

But she'd said that she could dance. A dance that wasn't made for killing and pain. He'd believed her. Though it was an abstract belief. It was interesting that she could dance but not something he couldn't live without seeing. It had simply been something else that was a fact of her.

Now they were safe again. Off that planet. Away from the Academy. Hidden from the mercs after the bounty on his head. She wanted to dance. He shrugged. Whatever his witch wanted he would acquire for her.

Her brother had told him he was in for a treat. He'd shrugged again. He'd seen her dance in his dreams. Real life wouldn't be much different. Probably less enthralling than the dreams.

He'd been wrong. Watching River dance was like tasting cold mountain water after months spent in the desert. She was the most graceful being he'd ever been blessed to watch. His eyes tracked her movements without blinking. River became something different, something more when she let her soul go in the dance. He'd caught a glimpse of it in the dreams and in the dance of death but this…this was awe.

Her movements called him. Called to him. She was dancing for him. Only for him. She was magnificent. She was his perfect mate. The Witch Queen to his Warrior King and she would dance for him for the rest of eternity and beyond even that.


	7. White Liar

**February 7, 2014**

**White Liar—Miranda Lambert (3:48)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Meredith**

He was married. Married! How could he be married? Why hadn't he told her? Seriously! Information like that was rather essential to a successful relationship. She never would have dated him or slept with him if she'd known. Seriously!

What kind of man kept a secret like that? One that she didn't want anything to do with. That's what kind of man he was. The kind that she stopped talking to. The kind that could go to Hell with his perfectly beautiful redheaded wife.

Meredith drew in several deep breaths after she left Derek and his secret wife in the lobby. How could she have been so very stupid? She should have known. He was far too good to be true. Well, now he wasn't. Now she knew his secret. He was a two timing rat bastard. It was good to know. Before she completely lost her head and her heart.

But dammit! It hurt. She'd trusted him. She'd believed in him. She'd let him unlock her heart and he'd stomped all over it.

Sorry! He said he was sorry. Crap! How was sorry supposed to fix her cracked heart? How was sorry supposed to erase his wife?

She should have listened to her gut. She'd known that there had to be something wrong with him. Perfect guys with incredible hair weren't ever available.

Meredith bit her lip in indecision. She didn't know what to do now. Stupid McPenis. She was a strong, capable woman and she'd allowed him to take her heart and smash it. She wouldn't let it show though. She wouldn't let him know how much he'd hurt her. She'd get on with her life and leave the stupid neurosurgeon as a memory.

God! Married! She needed tequila. It was the only solution.


	8. Whiskey Lullaby

**February 8, 2014**

**Whiskey Lullaby—Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss (4:21)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Cristina and Mark**

Hey is this thing on? Can you hear me? Oh. Good. That's good then. Um…I had this speech all prepared and now it seems…wrong somehow. I was going to tell all of you about what a great guy Derek was. How he always cared so much for his patients. How he gave everything he had to them.

I was going to say that he was the best brother a guy like me could have. Maybe tell you a bit about our life growing up. About all the times he pulled me out of a situation that was over my head. Derek was the one that convinced me to go into medicine.

Anyway I was going to tell all of you all of that and it's all true and it's all great and stuff but that wasn't all of Derek. Not even close to the true Derek. So I guess I should tell you that stuff.

Derek was married once. To a beautiful, graceful wonderful woman. They were happy…mostly. And then they weren't. And his wife did something he couldn't bring himself to forgive or forget. So he left his life and moved to Seattle. Addie and I broke something in him. But Seattle started to fix that.

Seattle and Meredith Grey.

See Derek came out here and he met Mer. Mer was everything Addie wasn't. Awkward, uncertain. Her friends said she was dark and twisty. And she was. But so was Derek. They fit each other. And he fell for her. Fell hard.

But he got stupid. He left her when Addie followed him out here. And that action broke what was left of the man I called my brother since we were five. Because Addie loved him but she wasn't Mer. And Derek was too noble to go after what he wanted.

Addie left him later. But by then it was too late. Meredith was gone. So Derek he turned to other things to try to heal his broken soul. Alcohol was never anyone's friend. And the hole that Meredith left behind just grew. Until here we are.

Standing over my brother's casket and praying things had been different for them both.

Hello. My name is Cristina Hunt. This feels so stupid. Meredith would hate this. Seriously. She was never one for being the center of attention.

Mer…she had a difficult life. You know? Her dad left them. Her mom didn't give two shits about her. And she always thought she had something to prove. To them. To us. To herself.

She tried the booze and the parties and the boys and they didn't help fill her void. So she turned to medicine. The one thing her mom gave her. And she was so good at it. She was a bright star.

And she met Derek. A one night stand that became something more. She didn't want to love him but she couldn't help herself. She gave him everything she had. All of herself.

And he broke her heart.

See, Derek? He was married and he never told her. So when his wife showed up out of the blue one day it just…it just destroyed the Meredith we used to know. Derek chose to do the honorable thing. He stayed with his wife. Which was stupid.

Because Mer? Meredith thought he hung the moon. So she left. She couldn't watch them together and stay sane. She went back to her old bad days. The booze and the boys.

So here we are. Standing over her casket and wondering what could have been.

On a plot of land outside of Seattle a lone willow tree stands. Under the willow are two headstones. Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey. Together in death as they couldn't be in life.

When the wind blows and the rain pounds on the ground the locals say they can hear the angels sobbing while the ground rustles as though the two are reaching for each other.


	9. Just For

**February 9, 2014**

**Just For—Nickleback (4:03)**

**Pitch Black/Firefly**

**The Warrior and the Witch**

**Riddick**

He watched his witch. Probably more closely than her Captain Daddy and gun hand were comfortable with but they didn't say anything about it. Mal rolled his eyes and Jayne only snickered and shook his head. Riddick felt like bashing both of their heads in.

Couldn't they see? Were they truly that oblivious? Johns was watching her too. And he wasn't looking out for her either. Johns' eyes were filled with a greed, a lust, a need to hurt her. She'd blown Johns' attempt of help off and sympathized with Riddick. Johns saw that as a humiliation and now he was just itching for a chance to pay her back in spades.

He wouldn't let that happen. River was his. Had been his for years. Johns should know better than to touch what was Riddick's. It was a quick way to get shivved.

"Girl!" Johns yelled out as River glided across the town square towards Shazza and the sand cat. "Git over here! Fry needs help with them cells."

From the corner of his eye Riddick caught Jayne and Mal both straightening and scowling at the merc. "I got it, 'Tross," Mal called to her. "I'm better with them things anyway. Bit before your time."

"Yes, Ba ba," River nodded and kept moving towards Shazza. She sent Riddick a glance and he nodded his confirmation.

Johns wasn't going to make it off of this planet. Riddick would ensure it. He wouldn't leave a threat to his Witch Queen breathing if he could help it.


	10. Girlfriend

**February 10, 2014**

**Girlfriend—Marie Digby (3:39)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Meredith**

She shook her head as she watched him with his patient. He was so good at comforting them with his off the wall humor. The kids loved him. The grown-ups were amused by him in spite of themselves. She couldn't understand why he didn't let that humor and attentiveness spill over into his outside life but she wouldn't call him on it.

She couldn't. If she did then he'd know that she was falling for him. He couldn't know that right now. Maybe not ever. She was broken. He deserved something better than a broken woman who couldn't articulate what she needed.

But she wanted him.

She wanted that smile and those strong arms and that gentle voice and those heated icy blue eyes to see only her. But she couldn't. She couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone. Not ever again. Everyone always hurt her. If she cared they used it to wound her. She didn't have the energy or the will to let it happen again.

No matter what she wanted Meredith Grey was damaged goods and she wouldn't inflict herself on him. Mark Sloan was a bright light that seemed to warm everything about her. She couldn't risk losing that when he realized that she was bad news.

She shook off the melancholy thoughts and watched him closely as he stitched the little girl's sliced arm. The girl had been in tears when they'd entered the curtained off area but now she was giggling and joking with Mark as though she'd known him for years.

"Well, I think she should say yes," the girl announced. "You should keep asking until she does. That's what Bobby Carmine did with me. I didn't like him much. He kept pulling my hair until the beginning of this year and then he asked if he could hold my hand and be my boyfriend. I said no for an entire month and then he gave me a flower and I said yes." The little black haired girl nodded decisively. "So you should get the girl a flower and she'll say yes."

Mark grinned at the girl. "She doesn't really go for flowers," he told her. "They make her sneeze."

The girl frowned. "Chocolate then. Everybody likes chocolate and if she doesn't then you need to find someone else cuz that's just crazy."

"Good idea, Annie, I'll try that then," Mark tied off his stitches and smiled over his shoulder at Meredith. "What do you think, Mer? Will chocolate make the girl I like agree to a date?" He stood up and stretched.

Meredith sighed. She was going to give in and she knew it. Mark was persistent beyond anyone she'd ever known. "Try it and find out. Chocolate is the world's greatest discovery after all."

Mark grinned that boyish, charming grin that nearly melted her every time. "Okay then," he nodded. "Can you bandage up Annie's arm? I need to finish her chart."

"Sure," Meredith nodded and moved to stand next to the bed.

The little girl looked up at her. "You'd better say yes this time," she advised. "Or I'm gonna dump Bobby and come take him. He's nice and he'd give me chocolate."

Meredith laughed helplessly. She was screwed.


	11. One Way Ticket

**February 11, 2014**

**One Way Ticket—Carrie Underwood (3:56)**

**Tin Man**

**Az**

Az checked her bag one last time. She wasn't coming back for a very long time if she could help it. DG was waiting for her. They were leaving. They had been trying for a vacation for two years and their mother kept coming up with reasons for them to not go. This time they weren't giving her a choice. They were simply going.

She set the note she'd written for their father on her vanity table and tapped it with a finger to make it glow brightly. Now they wouldn't miss it in their search. DG was taking care of the letter for their mother. Both notes said basically the same thing although Az was positive hers was far more diplomatic. She loved her parents but she was closer to her father now. DG was too. Their mother seemed to go out of her way to be unapproachable.

She had assured their father that they weren't leaving for good. They'd be back eventually but they needed a break. She also let him know that they were going to the Otherside. DG had named so many places that she'd like to see and Az was sure they would go to them all.

"Az," Jeb's voice hissed at her from the door. "Hurry up, woman. We gotta get goin' if we're goin'. The Queen's Guard will be by in five minutes."

Az threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder and crossed the room to her lover. "I'm coming, Jeb. Jeez, you'd think I was dawdling or something."

Jeb grinned and shook his head. "You know you were," he accused and took her hand in his. "Let's go, princess. Deeg promised margaritas on the beach by this time tomorrow. The sun, the sea, and no rules."

Az couldn't stop the answering grin from forming on her lips. "Bermuda here we come," she giggled and they raced down the corridors to the hidden exit where DG and Cain waited for them.


	12. Winter Song

**February 12, 2014**

**Winter Song—Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles (4:09)**

**Firefly**

**Zoe**

She woke with a gasp her arms searching, grasping for a body that wasn't there. For a man that would never be there again. Her gasp trailed off into a soft sob as the reality hit her again. Wash was gone. Forever.

She turned her head and buried it in the pillow that still carried his scent. Hopefully the pillow would muffle the deep heartfelt sobs that shook her still slender body. "Wash," she breathed. "God! Ta ma de, why? Why did you leave me?"

Zoe turned fully onto her stomach and wrapped her arms over her head, fisting the edges of the pillow in her hands. She rarely allowed herself the luxury of tears but the middle of the night while Serenity was quiet and everyone was asleep always seemed to lead to her defenses falling. She let the tears fall and the harsh sobs tear at her throat. No one would ever know of this loss of control…well, except River but River never let on that she knew.

"I miss you," Zoe said in a harsh whisper in the darkness when the crying stopped. "I want you to be here so I can tell you my secret. I always told you my secrets and now I can't." She drew in a shuddering breath and turned onto her side again. "Wash, baby, we made a child," she told the ghost of her husband hoping he could hear her words wherever his soul was. "A baby," she said again in wonder. "A piece of you and me."

Silence answered her and another tear leaked from her eyes.

"He knows, Momma Zoe," River's voice whispered to her from the open door. Zoe had been so lost in her grief that she hadn't noticed it opening. "He knows and he loves you too."

Zoe lifted her head, startled and sat up to stare into the brown eyes that hovered near the hatch. She nodded and gave the girl a tremulous smile. "Thank you," she whispered back.

River smiled, quick and amused. "He says he'll always be around to hear your secrets, lamby toes. Just gotta whisper them out and he'll guard them for you."

The hatch closed before Zoe could form a response. She shook her head with a small smile of amusement at River's avoiding and lay back. "Keep an eye on that one for me, baby, she's tricky."

She thought she could hear his delighted laugh in the sighing of the ship around her. The thought brought her a measure of peace.


	13. She Will Be Loved

**A/N: So I really fell behind this month. Er last month. Anyway. I'm going to start posting two chapters a day on this one until I catch up to myself. Enjoy!**

**February 13, 2014**

**She Will Be Loved—Maroon 5 (4:18)**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Spike**

The rain poured down outside his car window but he paid it no attention. He didn't care about the rain or the cold or anything else really. He just wanted to catch a glimpse of her. She was the only thing holding him together even if he could never tell her. He was her friend and that was all she wanted him to be. He would do that for her.

He had always done that for her. She never saw what was right in front of her but he didn't mind. She didn't need to know of his feelings for her. They would only scare her off. After everything she had endured in her life his adoration for her would only lead to pain for them both.

He'd caused some of her pain. Long ago before he'd understood. Before he'd known. But now the idea of hurting her made him literally nauseous. He wouldn't do anything that would wipe that smile from her face as she greeted the other man at the door to their house. He was good for her. He could give her the family and the normalcy she longed for.

And he'd keep a watch out for the forces of darkness that stalked her even now. She had retired and still they chased her. He could understand that mentality. He was a creature of darkness himself and he couldn't seem to stay away.

"You know you're not the only one keeping an eye on her," the voice was soft and silky in his ear.

Shoving the surprise down he turned his head to stare at the dark haired man that sat next to him. He'd somehow snuck up on him and made it into the car without him noticing. "I figured," was all he said. "Why're you watchin' her, Angel?"

The dark haired man shrugged. "Because she was once mine," he said simply. "I still love her even if I can't be with her." He considered the couple across the street their blonde heads bent together. "He's good for her I think." He let out a sudden laugh. "A damn banker of all things. How in the world did the Slayer end up with a banker, Spike?"

Spike shrugged and winced as the couple disappeared into the house. No matter what he told himself he hated seeing her with anyone else. It should be him with her but he wasn't appropriate for her. Not anymore. She needed the normal, boring, unadventurous life now. "I dunno mate," Spike answered and scanned the surrounding neighborhood. "This place gives me the creeps though. How does she stand it?"

Angel settled into the seat. "No idea. Not really Buffy's style. But…after everything I think she needs this."

"It won't last," Spike predicted in dire tones. "Somethin'll come along we can't stop from getting to her and she'll be pulled back in again."

"Probably," the older vampire agreed. "But we'll do our best to delay it. She deserves this peace."

Spike nodded but couldn't help hoping for that day to be soon. He didn't feel whole without her anymore. Sometimes he hated it but usually he just accepted it. She was the Slayer. He'd always been drawn to the dangerous. He didn't wish for her to be unhappy but he couldn't understand how she could possibly be happy her in suburbia with a banker.

"You two are pathetic," the female voice sounded amused. "Go home. I haven't lost my skills you know."

Both vampires turned and blinked at the slight blond woman glaring at them with little heat.

"Hey Buff," Angel sounded chagrinned. "We were just checking up on you while we were in the area."

"Un-hunh," Buffy nodded with a sarcastic tilt to her head.

Spike stayed silent and let his eyes say everything he wanted to tell her. She dismissed Angel from her attention and regarded Spike evenly. He kept quiet even as her eyes swept over him in that way she had. Cataloging his weaknesses and strengths.

"Go home, Spike. Let me live my life. I…I just need to be normal now. I miss you all but my place isn't there anymore."

"I know," he nodded and turned the key in the ignition. "I'll see you around," he promised.

Buffy watched the car disappear into the darkness and buried the longing to follow deep in her soul. She'd see them again. She'd hunt with them again but for now she was needed here. For now this was her place. Someday they'd be together again. Someday.


	14. I Wonder

**February 14, 2014 **

**I Wonder—Kellie Pickler (3:57)**

**Bones**

**Brennen**

She stared out the window at the softly falling snow. Days like this she wanted nothing more than to bury herself in facts and figures and skeletons and burial rites. Anything to relieve this nagging ache of being alone. She wanted the lab even if it was closed. The quiet solitude of the Jeffersonian had a different quality than the ringing silence in her apartment.

Did she ever think of her? Did her mother ever wonder about her daughter? Did she miss her? It didn't matter, she scolded herself even as her eyes blurred.

Her mother had missed everything. She had missed the graduations, the promotions, the publications. Would she have been proud?

What would she say if she could see her now?

Temperance stared around her apartment. It was a nice apartment even if it was bare of sentimental mementos. Would her mother approve?

Frustrated with herself, her melancholy thoughts, her mother, her father and the world in general Temperance grabbed her coat and stalked from the apartment. She had that meeting with the FBI guy on Monday morning. She should be preparing. What was his name again? Seely Booth, she remembered. Could be fun. Could be interesting. Skeletons were always fun.

She let the snow fall on her uncovered head and filled her mind with the upcoming case with the FBI guy. It was better than the circling thoughts of her mother. Someday she'd have her answers but this was not that day. This was a day for preparing for a murder investigation. What kind of name was Seely anyway? Maybe she'd ask him.


	15. Rave On

**February 15, 2014**

**Rave On—John Mellencamp (3:16)**

**Harry Potter/Sherlock/The Librarian**

**Sherlock Holmes and the Hunt for the Crumple Horned Snorkack**

**Harry, Luna and Sherlock**

He watched her. He loved to watch her over the heads of a crowd of people. Though he liked watching her from across an empty room as well. He just loved to watch her. Grace and elegance and whimsy in every movement of her body. She was a bright shining star and her light bathed him in her love. She was so bright. Always so happy. She forced him to match her without ever lifting a finger to do so.

She and Sherlock had their heads bent together as they usually did. Light against dark and both giggling like maniacs. He had no clue what the two were doing this time and as long as they didn't blow each other up he didn't really care. As long as she was happy.

Finding Sherlock and John had been a stroke of luck he wasn't ever going to question. How was he supposed to know that his surrogate godfather's brother was partners with the one man in the world that could match Luna's genius? He was just glad that they had found them. John was quickly becoming a good friend and Sherlock amused him.

"Harrymine," Luna called to him. "Come here. You have to see this!"

Harry grinned quickly and crossed the room to the smiling duo. Whatever they had discovered was bound to be interesting. Sherlock obligingly stepped to the side so that Harry could look into the microscope. "What am I looking at Lunalove?"

Luna giggled. "Stardust. It's magical. See the way it glows?"

Harry eyed the glowing mass in the microscope for a moment and then lifted his head and eyed them both. They collapsed against each other in a fit of giggles and he shook his head. "It's just dust isn't it?" He sighed. He'd been caught in their prank again. "And now I have black rings around my eyes."

Sherlock laughed loudly and nodded. "You're always so easy," he chortled. "You always let us prank you."

Luna's musical laughter filled John and Sherlock's flat. "It's because he likes to see us laugh," she announced. "So he'll let us tease him."

Harry sighed again and shook his head. "I'm going to wash my face. You know John should be back in about ten minutes right?"

Sherlock nodded happily. "He's an easy mark too. Go wash your face and don't tell him."

"I won't," Harry promised with a grin.


	16. Universe and U

**February 16, 2014**

**Universe and U—Kit Tunstall (4:34)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Suturing a Heart**

**Meredith**

She stared in awe down at the small bundle in her arms. He was really here. Finally. After so long hoping and wishing. So much hope. So much sorrow when it had taken so long. And now he was resting in her arms his little blue eyes closed in peaceful sleep. She ran a finger down his downy soft cheek.

She rocked slowly back and forth and stared out at the view from their bedroom window. She'd never tire of this view. In all the years they had lived here she had never grown bored with the view from this window. It was one of her favorite places.

"You see that Brayden?" She asked the baby softly. "That's Elliot Bay. It's a magical bay. Really it is. I nearly drowned there once. But I was saved and given a second chance at life. The waters of the bay washed my soul clean I think. They let me wake up free of the dark twisties from my past. I'll take you there someday. Let you touch the water and feel the cold of it on your skin. You'll like it as much as I do. I know you will. Somehow I know that you are going to be just like me. That won't always be a good thing but in the end it'll be okay. You'll find your Mark too. And he or she will be your universe. I can't wait to see what you become, love." She nuzzled the soft blond hair covering the baby's head. "I really can't. I'll be with you every second I can. Don't tell anyone but I think you'll be my favorite."

"Not supposed to have favorites, Mom," the amused male voice scolded her from the doorway.

Meredith Grey-Sloan turned to regard her oldest son and grinned. "Well if no one knows then it doesn't matter, does it?"

Jake only laughed and shook his head as he crossed the room to stare down at his newborn son. "God, he's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He leaned over her shoulder and cupped his large hand around his son's head.

Meredith snickered. "Mark said the exact same thing the day after you were born," she informed him. "You're just like him, you know? Well, except for the stupid manwhore thing."

"Mom!" Jake protested. "I don't want to hear about that! Gross."

Meredith only snickered again and cuddled the baby closer. "Go check on your wife, kiddo. I've got Brayden. We're good. He wants to hear about his granddaddy's manwhore days even if his daddy doesn't. And you need to help her get ready for the party. Your brothers and sisters will be here soon enough. Dad's gone to pick them up at the airport. Your aunts and uncles will be here in the morning. So go, tell Emily I've banished you until the plans are finished."

Jake dropped a kiss on his mother's gray head and grinned at her. "Don't be giving my week old son any ideas now."

Meredith waved him away and set the chair to rock again. Her first grandchild. She'd never thought she'd get to this place in life. Never thought she'd be aware enough to know. But the Alzheimer's gene had thankfully passed her by and she was blessed with children and sons and daughters-in-law. And now a grandchild. "Can you see him Mom?" She whispered. "Do you see what I helped make? Pretty extraordinary don't you think?"


	17. Count on My Love

**February 17, 2014**

**Count on My Love—Liz Phair (3:40)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**John**

He was so little. Those gray blue eyes stared up at him with an expression of wonder. A tiny hand waved towards him as though searching for something to hold on to. Little legs kicked and the mouth that looked too big for his tiny baby face opened.

John stopped Sherlock's cry before it could start. He grasped the tiny hand and leaned a bit closer to the tiny form. "Shh, Sherlock," he soothed. "I'm not supposed to be in here and if you cry the grown-ups will come."

Sherlock's tiny little nose scrunched in a look of displeasure as though he knew exactly what John was talking about. His legs thrashed again and he blinked up at John.

"I know. They're a pain. But they do take care of us." John told him seriously. "And I really am tired. But I wanted to see you. Someday, you and I will stay up all night just so we can watch the sun come up. We'll lay out on the roof and watch the stars come up and then slowly fade with the sunrise. That'll be fun won't it?" John leaned heavily against the side of the crib.

Sherlock cooed and the finger he'd grabbed onto was squeezed. His now blue eyes tracked John's face.

"Of course we will," John said staunchly. "As often as you want. And we'll raid the kitchen for cookies. When we're grown we'll go south and see new stars too. Did you know the stars are completely different over the equator?"

Sherlock shook John's finger and blew a spit bubble.

John chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know, you're a genius so of course you knew that. But I'm not a genius. I'm just John."

Sherlock's head bobbed as he shook it.

"Okay, okay, no need to get testy Sherlock," John grinned. "I do love you, you know? You're my best friend." The fingers of his free hand reached out and stroked along the soft hair on top of Sherlock's head. Sherlock's eyes blinked closed and then were drug open again. "It's okay, Sherlock," John whispered. "Go on to sleep. I'm tired too. We'll do the star gazing when you're old enough to tell me all their names."

John continued to stroke the baby's head and let the tiny fingers hold his finger as Sherlock drifted back to sleep. Too tired to go back to his own bed he simply lay down on the floor beside the crib and watched over his best friend as sleep took him in her embrace.

"That's Cassiopeia and that one's the Big Dipper. Over there is Orion. And Hercules." The six year old Sherlock pointed out at the stars above he and John as he huddled close to John's side.

Eleven year old John pulled Sherlock a bit closer to him and made sure the blanket covered his friend completely. "What about that one?" He asked and pointed up.

"The seven sisters," Sherlock answered promptly. "Will we stay up here all night, John?"

"Of course," John nodded.

Sherlock smiled and named off all the constellations he could see. He loved staying up all night with John. John had promised him a trip when they grew up. A trip where they would never sleep at night and only stare at the stars and cuddle under the blankets. Sherlock couldn't imagine anything he wanted more.


	18. Taking a Chance on Love

**February 18, 2014**

**Taking a Chance on Love—Susannah McCorkle (4:32)**

**Revolution **

**Norah**

She couldn't believe she was doing this again. Hadn't she learned her lesson the last time she'd gotten mixed up with Miles Matheson? Miles was bad news but she couldn't seem to convince her heart of that.

Her heart seemed to rule every other part of her body when he was around. Miles was all it wanted and it would do anything to stay near him. Anything at all. Her brain sighed in resignation and gave the go ahead.

Besides, Charlie's big blue eyes begged for her help. She looked like her mother but she acted just like Miles. It was uncanny. Or rather she acted like a younger Miles. A Miles from before the shit hit the fan. From before he lost his idealism. Maybe Charlie could bring it back. Nora really hoped she could. She missed that Miles.

She shook her head at herself. When would she learn? Miles' heart had iced over and it was going to take more than a long lost niece to thaw it. Wouldn't it? Miles hadn't ever talked much about his family. Said they were gone and that was it.

But then there was this young woman. A young woman with an all too familiar fire in her eyes and Norah thought she might love the girl nearly as much as she loved the man that fire used to light up. She'd help them find Danny. Then she'd leave them.

Or not. Her heart nearly seized at the thought of leaving Miles again. Dammit! She cursed her unruly heart. It had led her to nothing but pain. But it was Miles. She could vividly remember his smiles, his touch, his love. And she missed it.

Would her heart survive if she did this? Did she really care? Going out of the world next to Miles had always been her dream. Of course she'd envisioned them as old and gray but well, young and hopelessly in love could work just as well.

Just one more chance. She could take one more chance on Miles and his heart. She prayed he wouldn't break hers again. There was more than just her depending on him now. Charlie, Danny, Aaron, Maggie, Jason, Rachel. All of them. And they were depending on her too. She'd take the chance and be glad of it.


	19. Circles

**February 19, 2014**

**Circles—Sarah McLachlan**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Meredith**

She stared at him from across the room. He was standing with her. Laughing and joking and casually running a hand over her arm. Then his eyes caught hers and he winked at her. Meredith beamed at him and then frowned. What the Hell was she doing?

He was married! She shouldn't be smiling at him. She shouldn't be anything at him. And yet she couldn't stop. She wanted him. She couldn't have him. But she wanted him and she missed him. With a frustrated moan she turned away and headed down a hallway to the ladies room. She had to let him go. She had to stop her stupid heart from loving him. This was sheer madness.

Meredith was so tired of being sad and lonely. It just wasn't fair. The first guy that she had trusted and loved ever had turned out to be an adulterer. And he'd made her his unknowing, unwilling accomplice. God she hated him!

Yet she still loved him too. What was she going to do? She should leave. But she liked the hospital and she had friends and her mom was comfortable. She couldn't let them chase her away. She could ignore her heart. She had plenty of practice at ignoring a broken heart. Her parents had made sure of that.

No one would ever know if she soaked her pillow at night. No one would ever have to know that even now he filled her dreams. She could hang on. She had no other choice. She could forget him even as he shoved his wife in her face every chance he got.


	20. Marrakech

**February 20, 2014**

**Marrakech—Kyle Eastwood (5:59)**

**The Little Princess**

**Sarah**

She could hear the music in her head. She could always hear it. No matter who was talking. No matter what the noise around her. She could always hear the music. She didn't know where it came from. She knew it was familiar somehow but she couldn't quite grasp the title. It was hauntingly beautiful. And the horns in it reminded her of the pipes of home.

She looked out her window and the blustery, rainy day and wished for home. She hated London. She hated England. She longed for the sun and the heat of India. She'd give just about anything to be back there right now.

She missed her father and her friends and the song like quality of the native tongue. Sometimes she dreamed of sneaking away and going home. But then she'd remember that her father wanted her to be here. Wanted her to grow up to be a proper lady. She snorted inelegantly. She'd much prefer to be an Indian servant. She could wear saris all the time and run around barefoot.

Her toes curled in her shoes and she wiped at her eyes. All too soon she'd have to leave her sanctuary and go to class. Have tea with Miss Minchin. Deal with the other girls and their ignorance of anything resembling civility.

But for a few minutes longer she could close her eyes and hear the music. She let it carry her home in her mind. To lotus flowers and green jungles and blistering hot sun. For a few minutes she could let the music fill her ears and her heart with the sounds of home. And for a moment or two she could forget how sad, lonely and homesick she was.


	21. Superman Tonight

**A/N: So there's something wrong with my computer or the site and every time I try to upload something it messes up the formatting. I'm hoping it's just a glitch and that it'll fix itself soon. Anyway here's yesterday's chapter. Enjoy.**

**February 21, 2014**

**Superman Tonight—Bon Jovi (4:09)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**Mycroft**

He knew he wasn't anybody's hero but she sure made him feel like one. When she looked at him he thought he could be Superman. He would do anything to keep that look in her eyes.

He hadn't known her for long when he realized that she was the only one he could ever love. He'd always been very careful with his interactions with other people. He never let them too close. He had far too much to protect. He couldn't allow any harm to befall his family.

But she wormed her way in with one dreamy smile. He hadn't even really wanted to meet her but his brother had insisted. He would do just about anything for his brother. For his brother to smile at him. His brother rarely smiled at all these days and he found he'd missed it. So he'd gone to meet her and he'd lost his heart.

His brother trusted her implicitly. Well, as much as he ever trusted anyone he wasn't married to. He hadn't wanted to be drawn to her because of his brother. He hadn't wanted to be drawn to her at all. But he was.

He found himself lurking around her work. He would watch her every chance he got. She always had a smile for him. She was always happy to see him. Even without his brother around. It was astounding. He wasn't the one that people remembered. He wasn't as smart. He wasn't as handsome. He was forgettable. She always remembered him.

And she looked at him the way John looked at Sherlock.

He was no one's hero but for her he would wear the cape and battle the forces of darkness. For one of her smiles he would outrun a bullet or leap a building. For her soft laugh he would shoot webs from his hands. For her kiss he would storm Asgard and use Thor's hammer to smite her enemies. For her he would be every hero. For her.


	22. Crack the Shutters

**February 22, 2014**

**Crack the Shutters—Snow Patrol (3:21)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Suturing a Heart**

**Mark**

He ran a finger down her cheek. Her breaths fanned his hand and he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips. She was so beautiful. And it amazed him that she was with him. She could have had just about anyone she wanted and she'd chosen him.

He knew he wasn't a good man. He was a brilliant doctor. An excellent driver. Smart and rich. But he wasn't a good man. Not at all. He was selfish, arrogant and possessive. He knew all that and he'd never actually believed that he'd find someone like her.

If someone had told him that morning in Madrid that he'd lose his heart to an angel called Death he would have laughed himself sick. But he had. She had become his everything. Meredith Grey was all he'd ever dreamed of and never expected to have.

The sun cast a golden glow over her skin and he had to touch her again. He had to make sure that she was real. Her lips twitched up in her sleep and he quelled the urge to lay his own against them. She needed the sleep more than she needed him at the moment.

But something must have pulled her from the depths of her dreams because her green eyes flickered open. She smiled happily up at him. "Hey," she whispered. Something in the air called for quiet this morning.

"Hey," he answered just as quietly and then gave in to the urge to take her lips with his own. "I love you, you know?" He asked when they came up for air.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I love you too." She ran a hand down his bare chest, fingering the lines of his eight pack. "I really do."

Unable to help himself he laid his lips over hers again. The morning sun glinted off of the small diamond ring she'd consented to wear and he grinned. "Well, Mrs./Dr. Sloan-Grey whatever shall we do for our day off?"

"I think…" she tangled her hands in his hair. "We should stay right here."

"Sounds good to me."


	23. Run To Me

**February 23, 2014**

**Run to Me—Clay Aiken (3:33)**

**Grey's Anatomy/Harry Potter**

**The Wizard of Seattle Grace**

**Callie**

Callie had never understood the phrase unrequited love. It seemed stupid to her. If someone didn't love you then how on Earth could you be in love with them? There had to be something there. Some sign to make a person's heart recognize that the other was worthy of their affection. So unrequited love had to be a myth.

Only now she realized that it wasn't a myth. It was real. It was painful. And she really hated being proven wrong. She had fallen in love with her roommate. Her perfect, nice, shrink of a roommate and best friend. What the Hell was wrong with her?

He loved his dead wife, not her. He'd never see her as more than a friend. Harry gave his heart wholly and he would never recover from Ginny's death. She had to be crazy to even allow herself to dream.

But…he was just so wonderful. She knew she sounded like a sap but she really couldn't understand how every female in the hospital wasn't in love with him. He was kind and generous and nice and in love with a ghost. It really sucked.

She could be patient though. She would be patient. Maybe someday he'd see her for something more than his friend. Maybe. One day he would be ready. One day he would love her too. The cool touches on her arm when she talked to him and the breeze that no one else seemed to see gave her hope.

Ginny must want her to wait for Harry to be ready. If she didn't there were a hundred things she could do to tell Callie to back off. But she didn't. Callie might not be able to see Ginny but she could feel her and she knew Ginny was rooting for her. That gave her hope.

"Harry," she murmured to him over the scrambled eggs and toast he'd made them. "Wanna go to the show tonight?"

Harry blinked green eyes up at her. "Sure, poppet," he nodded. "Just the two of us? A date?" Callie shrugged. "Okay. Sure. Haven't been on a date in longer than I care to think about."

Callie swore she could feel the heat and brightness of Ginny's smile of approval.


	24. The Planets

**February 24, 2014**

**The Planets—Gustav Holst (2:55)**

**Pitch Black/Firefly**

**The Warrior and the Witch**

**Jayne, Mal and Johns**

Jayne knew that look in her eyes. Knew it very well. The first time he'd seen it had been in the Maidenhead, seconds before she'd knocked him to his knees with a well-placed foot to his bits. The second had been seconds before the blast doors closed on Mr. Universe's moon. He'd seen it a few times since then but never quite to the extent he was seeing it now. That was a look that spoke of death and destruction. The moonbrained girl wasn't all there and the weapon had come to the front of her damaged brain.

"Beautiful," the man beside him murmured and started forward to join her. "So beautiful."

"Riddick," Jayne hissed and grabbed for his arm to pull him back. "She's not stable. She'll kill you."

But Riddick either didn't hear him or more likely chose to ignore him. He pulled a sharpened piece of metal out of his waistband with one hand and one of River's knives out of his boot with the other. "Care for a dance partner, Witch Queen?" He called out and jumped over the creatures bodies to stand at her back without waiting for an answer.

Jayne hissed and turned his head expecting to hear Riddick's screams and the cries of feeding creatures. Instead he heard River's joyful laughter and Riddick's deep chuckles. His eyes popped open and he whipped his head around to stare at them.

Riddick and River stood back to back their knives a blur as they battled the creatures together. They moved in tandem as though they shared a single brain that watched every creature with furious intensity. No movement was wasted and no creature got near them and escaped.

"Where'd he get a damn shiv again?" Johns whined as he stood behind Jayne and glared at the pair in the middle of the maelstrom.

"River, I expect," Mal said from Jayne's side. "She'd not want him runnin' around defenseless." He shrugged and chuckled as Riddick cursed his shiv embedded in the skull of one of the creatures.

Johns scowled even harder. "I'll be takin' it when they get back," he declared. "Hers too. Little girl like that shouldn't be carryin' sharp things."

Mal and Jayne both chuckled now. "Like to see you try to take River's weapons," Jayne chortled. "Even Simon cain't manage that. Get on back in that container now, Johns. Where it's sorta safe for ya. River and Riddick got this."

Johns grumbled but one of the flying creatures landed a few feet in front of them and he fled back into the cargo container before seeing that it was already dead. Jayne shook his head at the coward and crouched to pull the knife from its neck. "Much obliged, Moony," he called.

"Man named Jayne may show his appreciation by shedding some light on the situation," she called back with a laugh.

"You got it, Moony," Jayne yelled and dug one of the bombs they'd fashioned from the pack slung over Mal's shoulder. "Cover your eyes, Rick."

"Aw, River," Riddick's voice had a pouting quality to it. "I was just startin' to enjoy myself."

Mal signaled to Jayne to throw the bomb and shook his head, a smile tilting his lips. "The Witch Queen and her Warrior King, indeed," he murmured and opened his arms to catch River as she flew towards them.


	25. Bravado

**February 25, 2014**

**Bravado—Rush (4:38)**

**Burn Notice**

**Jesse, Sam, Michael and Fiona**

"This would be a lot easier if some people would learn to keep their heads down," Sam ground out over the mic as he pushed Jesse's head below the crate for the fifth time.

Jesse shot him a defiant look and peeked over the crate again. "Where's the fun in that?" He grinned and popped off a shot across the room at the gang members hiding there.

Sam glared at him. "Next time you get the kid, Mikey," he popped off a few shots to the crates across the room without looking over the crate he and Jesse were hiding behind.

"Now boys," Fiona's voice crackled a bit but was otherwise clear over the earpieces. "No arguing or I'll have Daddy take us all home and we won't be going to Disney World. ETA forty five seconds, by the way."

"Fi dear," Michael's voice was as dry as dust. "You're having your tubes tied and I'm having a vasectomy. We're not having any more children if these are the examples they'll have. Might wanna duck. Fi's in a mood today."

Jesse crouched low next to Sam and put his hands over his ears. He might have only been with Michael's group for a few years but he knew what happened when Fiona was in a mood. He grinned maniacally. Those bastards were toast. Fi liked C-4 when she was pissed.

Seconds later half of the warehouse was dust and Jesse was wiping it from his eyes even as he laughed and hauled Sam to his feet. "Let's go, old man," he grinned. "Mama's saved our butts again."

Sam eyed the mess with a dismayed look. "Good thing our client didn't specify no mess," was his only comment though. He followed Jesse as they raced for the truck and leapt in.

"So we were good," Jesse chuckled. "Can we go to Disney World now?"

Fi turned in her seat and sighted down the barrel of her gun at him. "Don't make Mommy punish you."

Jesse only laughed. God he loved his job and his coworkers.


	26. My Favorite Mistake

**February 26, 2014**

**My Favorite Mistake—Sheryl Crow (4:07)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Addison**

She ducked her head as she covertly watched him walk out the door of her townhouse. He was a vision walking away. One she could never not watch. She really shouldn't though. He was a mistake.

She didn't really love him anymore than he loved her. But together they'd wrecked her marriage and now they clung to each other because it was the only way to make the mistake worth it. Unfortunately, she really missed Derek. Mark was a great guy but he wasn't Derek. And she wasn't what Mark was looking for either.

She knew Mark was cheating on her. She'd known he would the moment she got rid of his baby. Mark wanted to be a daddy and she wanted to be a mommy but she didn't want to have Mark's baby. She wanted to give her husband a child. Derek would be a wonderful daddy. Now she just had to get up the nerve to find him.

Had he moved on? Had he found someone else? Addison really hoped he hadn't. She didn't want to ruin another person's life but she was going to get her husband back. If that meant breaking some poor woman's heart then she'd deal with it. Derek had said vows to her and she may have broken them but she was going to apologize. She'd never do it again. She loved Derek with everything she had.

"Addie?" Mark's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up inquiringly. He was peeking at her from around the front door with his little boy grin. "Dinner tonight? Sevenish? Italian?"

"Sure," she found herself answering. "Italian sounds good. Have a good day, Mark." He was her favorite mistake and until she found out where Derek had gone Mark was all she had.


	27. Wait For Me

**February 27, 2014**

**Wait For Me—Theory of a Deadman (4:05)**

**White Collar**

**Neal**

She was the only thing that kept him sane here. Knowing that she was out there waiting for him to come home. Knowing that no matter what she still loved him. Kate was waiting patiently for him to come back to her.

Prison wasn't so bad as long as she was out there. Neal didn't mind the small cell, the restricted freedoms, the taunts of the other inmates. None of it phased him because Kate loved him and she was waiting for him to get out.

And then…

"Good bye, Neal."

Kate was gone. She wasn't waiting for him. She said they were over. She didn't want to wait for him anymore.

Something was wrong. Somebody had gotten to his Kate. They were forcing her to leave him. But who? Who would do that? Why?

He had to find out. He had to know if she was telling him the truth because he couldn't believe that Kate didn't love him anymore. It would break him more than anything else ever could. He wouldn't believe it until she said it and they were both free from any kind of coercion. She couldn't mean it.


	28. Without You

**February 28, 2014**

**Without You—Breaking Benjamin (4:17)**

**Haven**

**Duke and Nathan**

He'd watched her walk away once. He'd forgotten her. He didn't think he could do it again. This time he was older. This time he knew why she drew him in. This time he wasn't a child with a crush. He was a grown man and he was in love with her. He thought maybe he'd always been.

Duke didn't care that the meteors would destroy Haven if she didn't go. It didn't matter. He wanted to be with her. He needed her. She made him a good man. She made him be better than what he'd always been.

He didn't even mind that he'd have to share her with Nathan. He could handle that. She loved them both anyway. He'd never make her chose.

"Audrey!" He screamed as she disappeared into the building. She wasn't leaving him dammit!

"Go!" Nathan yelled and Duke nodded.

Not caring that it might hurt he jumped into the space where the building was rippling. She wasn't going to leave them behind. "Audrey!" He yelled again and then knew nothing else. Only that he had to stop her. Had to get to her. He loved her. And he hadn't told her.


	29. Bonus Chapters

**Bonus Drabbles**

**Crash and Burn—Savage Garden (4:42)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Mark**

Mark frowned as he watched her. Meredith was speaking to someone on her cell phone and scowling at an innocent azalea bush in the courtyard. Only one of the other interns from Seattle could garner that look from her. Even Michael and his persistent laziness only earned a mild cuff on the head.

Unwilling to let her weather this particular storm alone he crept a bit closer. He knew she could tell he was there. Meredith could always tell when he was around.

"Cris…" she sighed and shook her head before rubbing at a temple in agitation. "Look, just…I don't know. I'm not there to—" She stopped and he could hear Yang's voice bleating through the speaker but couldn't make out the words. "I'm not discussing this again, Cristina," Meredith said firmly. "I like Maine. I'm happy here. I miss you guys but I'm here now and I'm happy. Shouldn't that count for something?" Meredith's frown grew deeper with whatever Yang was saying now. "Of course I haven't asked you to forgive me for leaving," Meredith growled. "I didn't abandon you. You—never mind. I have a surgery. Bye Cris." She stabbed the off button and turned to him.

"You okay, baby?" He asked and pulled her to his chest. He tangled one hand in her ponytail and stroked her back with the other.

"I will be," she muttered and breathed deeply for a moment. "Apparently my biological's older daughter is one of Cris's interns. She won't behave and Cris wants me to tell her how to handle it."

Mark nuzzled the top of her head. "Why didn't Alex tell you about her before?" He asked and determined to call Alex and ream him a new one for letting Meredith be surprised by this.

"Cuz she doesn't even rate on Alex's radar," Meredith giggled. "Cris says he met her the first day and promptly dismissed her from his mind. He can't even remember his own interns names let alone anyone else's."

Mark found himself chuckling along with her. "That's Alex all right," he agreed. "She must not be all that good looking then."

Meredith shrugged. "I've never met her." She leaned back a bit and her green eyes shone up at him. "I thought you'd still be in surgery."

Now Mark shrugged. "I'm faster than you give me credit for," he boasted. "Besides I hear it's someone's birthday today and her resident is giving her the afternoon off. Wanna go sailing?"

"Yes," Meredith nodded firmly. "Excellent pressie, Sloan."

Mark shook his head and smirked at her. "You're bonkers if you think that's your only present, Grey."

"I don't need presents, Mark," she sighed and snuggled back into his hard chest. Nothing made her feel safer and more contented than having Mark's arms wrapped around her. "I just need you."

"You got me, baby," he responded immediately. "You've always got me."

**Fearlessness—Tori Amos (6:32)**

**Tin Man**

**Jeb**

They all thought that he hated her. They weren't far wrong. He did hate her. Hated everything about her in fact. But none of them knew the real reason he hated her so much. None of them ever would.

He could remember her from before. They all thought he'd forgotten. None of them thought he still remembered the sweet, soft spoken, nice girl that had held him through a thunder storm when he'd been lost in the woods as a child. But he did remember her. And he missed her with an ache that burned.

She'd saved him. And then she'd left him.

They could call it possession. They could say it wasn't her fault. They could say any number of things to make themselves and her feel better.

But he didn't believe any of them.

For that one sweet moment in time she had been his. His savior. His friend. His shelter. Everything he'd ever wanted.

He hated her because that one sweet memory had become tainted. Now it held the foul odor of death and destruction. She'd allowed the witch to take her away. And she had taken his dreams with her. She'd let the witch ruin those woods with her dark taint. He would never run there again. He would never search for his princess savior within those towering trees. The witch had uprooted every single one of those trees.

It was a secret they shared. His hate for her and her regret for the lost little boy that she'd destroyed. Lavender flecked hazel eyes stared at him with a longing that he would never return again. Too much blood lay between them now.

The little boy lost in the woods that day had loved her with his whole heart and soul. The man glaring at the princess hated her just as much.

**Martha's Foolish Ginger—Tori Amos (4:22)**

**Harry Potter/Sherlock/Librarian**

**Sherlock Holmes and the Hunt for the Crumple Horned Snorkack**

**Flynn and Kreacher**

Flynn stared at the dilapidated house sandwiched between two equally dilapidated houses on a street full of dilapidated houses in a part of the city that had once been the home of the cream of London society. Now however, well Flynn thought that the cream of London society would shudder to be within a mile of the place. He was shuddering to be this close to such…dirt. But Harry and Luna lived here. Why? He really had no idea. Something about inheritances and duty to family. Personally he'd sell the house and buy something else in a better part of town.

"Harry and Luna live here? Really?" He asked Sherlock and John. "Our friends, Harry and Luna?"

Sherlock shrugged a bit. "Their other house is a mansion," he drawled laconically.

"Or a blasted out chess rook," John chuckled. "Take your pick."

Flynn thought for a moment that they were kidding him and then he considered what he knew of Harry and Luna and found that they could very well have a mansion and a blasted out chess rook to go with the dilapidated townhouse in front of him. "Right," he nodded. "Why a lilac door though?" He asked as he mounted the stairs to the door.

"Because the door wanted to be lilac," a squeaky voice told him from around his knees. Flynn looked down and nearly leapt backwards in surprise. "You's is a Muggle. Why is you's bothering my Master Harry and his Lunalove?" The creature frowned and his, at least Flynn thought it was a he, it had a male voice anyway, bulging eyes shot fire at him. "Gos away."

"Be nice, Kreacher," John chided. "This is Flynn Carson. He's a friend."

The creature, apparently named Kreacher, shot a look at John and then turned his attention back to Flynn. He leaned closer and sniffed at Flynn. His already large eyes rounded even more and his mouth dropped open showing decaying teeth. "Oh," he breathed out. "Oh. One of yous. Oh, Kreacher is honored, sir. Kreacher is very sorry for his uncouth behavior. Kreacher welcomes you to the Ancient and Most Honorable House of Potter, sir. Please comes in. Yous is always welcome here."

"Kreacher?" Harry's voice came from the doorway and Flynn looked up at him. "What's…why are you bowing to Flynn?" Flynn looked down again and the creature was bowing until his nose nearly touched the ground.

"Master must bow." Kreacher hissed. "He is one of the Great Ones. The Searchers. The Seekers. Those who find the Treasures and guard the Secrets. The Touched Ones."

"Um…okay," Harry nodded and gave Flynn a quick bow. "Why don't the three of you come on in?" He stood back and motioned the three of them to follow him. "I never knew Kreacher had such respect for books and libraries," he confided as John, Sherlock and Flynn entered the house. "I'll have to remember that while we're searching for the Crumple Horned Snorkack."

Kreacher sighed heavily as he shut the door. "Sometimes Kreacher despairs for his Master, Door. Answer is right under his nose. Humans are silly."


End file.
